Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Big Octo]] vs. [[Sky Whale]] Try number 3. The two cel-shaded, sea-monster, mini-boss battles who have eyes that you have to shoot out to win going sucker to fin. Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. : : It's still lame, predictable and unimaginative. Tell you what, if nothing better comes up this week, I'll eventually support it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 18:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Still no. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I liked this before. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Do you support anything that deals with TWW? --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 19:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I liked this before but it's getting kind of old now. Don't know what to think anymore. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I didn't vote for this before because I was always suggesting other fights. But I don't have any ideas this week, and I like this fight, so I'm supporting it. --[[User:Sir Real|'''''Sir Real''''']] 8:52 PM 2/7/10 : : EveryDayJoe45, I support ''almost'' anything that deals with TWW. Let's see... I don't think I'd support Moblin Statue vs. Star Belt Archipelago. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I wouldnt mind seing a Mmoblin statue in a fight. nut what to pit it againest? [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 08:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : Your best shot would probably be Beamos but considering how much more well known it is that probably wouldn't go over so well. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 08:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: thats exactly the way i was thinking [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 16:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) [[Laruto]] vs. [[Mikau]] Battle of the Zoran Musicians who's souls need healing in some way with, you guessed it, music.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 17:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmmm... very nice. This one seems unique. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : All you need is Kondo. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 17:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Who?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 17:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : [[Kojo Kondo]], the man who composed said soul-healing music. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 17:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments